Carnival Games
by PsychoticAppleSauce
Summary: It was just an abandoned Carnival right? Totally innocent. Except the fact that four teenagers were mysteriously killed there last night. And we get to spend the entire night there because of Sam and Freddie's betting habbits. Greaaat...
1. Chapter 1

** Yep, I was inspired. Pinklady, I owe it to you. This isn't stealing by the way. It's pretty similar to iJust Wanna Live but it's NOT the same thing. I hope that's okay…**

**Carly's POV**

The news reporter told us not to go there. He said the abandoned carnival was dangerous. But did we listen? Nope. We let our desire for adventures cloud our common sense. Sure, a few people were found dead (and dismembered) just outside the carnival, but it was obviously just animals right? Right?

Sam, Freddie, and I were sitting around like tubs of lard one day, while the news flashed across the TV screen. Nothing exciting ever happens in Seattle. Maybe a serial killer here and there but that's old news. I was so bored I just wanted to sleep. My eyes drooped lazily as I drifted off to sleep. I was having a great dream where I was in the world's largest mall buying as many outfits as I could possibly carry when suddenly, someone was rapidly poking my shoulder. I jolted awake, glaring at the person responsible for the interruption. Sam was still poking my shoulder even while I glared at her.

"What!" I yelled at her. She wordlessly pointed to the screen. Even Freddie was captivated by the words flowing out of the woman's mouth.

"_Four teenagers were found dead and dismembered last night near an abandoned carnival. No word on how the teens died. Investigation is currently on standstill."_

I stared at the screen wide-eyed, my mouth gaping open in shock. I glanced over at Sam. A grin was slowly spreading over her face. She literally shook with excitement over the news.

"Sam, why are you so…excited looking?" I asked her. Sam ginned at me.

"Nothing, just thinking how Freddie couldn't last a single minute in a place like that." Sam said casually. Freddie broke out of his trance.

"What? Yes I could!" He said angrily. Sam laughed and punched his arm.

"No way Dork." She said, "You'd be running home to mommy in five minutes." Freddie hopped up off the couch.

"I bet I COULD stay in that carnival. ALL NIGHT." Freddie challenged. Sam stood up too.

"And I bet you COULDN'T." she said in his face.

"Do I see a bet here?" Freddie said.

"Yeah," Sam smirked, "The person who chickens out first has to buy the winner the new PearPad."

"But those are six-hundred dollars!" Freddie spluttered.

"Then you better not lose." Sam yawned. "We leave at 9:00 p.m. SHARP." She strode out the door without another word. Freddie sat back down grumbling to himself.

"Do I get a say in this bet?" I said. Freddie looked up.

"You don't have to go Carly."

"Yes I do." I sighed, "If I don't, you two will kill each other."

"Well, bring someone along." Freddie suggested, "I'll see you at 9:00." He closed the door behind him. I reached for the phone and dialed a familiar number. It rang a few times before a male voice answered.

"Griffin? It's Carly."

**8:57 p.m.**

Sam, Freddie and Griffin all showed up around eight. We packed all the things we would need for the night. Flashlights, water bottles, Fat Cakes, sleeping bags, and a pocket knife just in case something went wrong. We piled into Griffin's Jeep and rode through the night. Spencer was somewhere in Tacoma visiting Socko's brother (the one that makes clothes) Taylor. Everyone was in high spirits and the adrenaline was pumping. I couldn't help that feeling in my stomach that said "turn back now." We pulled up that carnival. It was creepy as anything. Dark, foggy, and there was an eerie wind blowing. Things were so quiet. No bugs were chirping or anything.

"Well," Sam said excitedly, "The bet begins."

**Okay, Chapter 1 is done. This is gonna be freaking awesome! I can't wait to get started on the plot! Please review! I love those things.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Geez guys! 10 reviews! Thanks so much. Make sure you check out iJust Wanna Live. It's AMAZING!**

**Freddie's POV**

We all stood at the front of the carnival. The scratchy wooden fence was faded and probably used to be white. Sam took a brave step forward and sprinted towards the dangerous looking fence. Seriously, you could get a major splinter on that thing. Sam ran a few steps straight up the wall. She leaped up and grabbed the top. Swinging her arms, she hoisted herself over the fence. She smirked down at me.

"Try that Fredward." She said. I heard her hit the ground on the other side with an "Ompf!" I grumbled and ran at the wall. I did the vertical run up the wall and grabbed the top. I swung myself over the wall without any effort landing next to a very surprised Sam. We unlocked the gate for Carly and Griffin. Carly had a steel grip on Griffin's arm her face way very white.

"Like I said Carly, you don't have to stay." I said. She shook her head and smiled weakly. Griffin squeezed her arm reassuringly as they walked through the gates. The place was downright creepy. The canvas tents were torn, there was trash everywhere, and there were creepy clown statues. But the statues didn't look like happy clowns; they looked almost angry and vicious. I glanced over at Sam because I knew she had a phobia of clowns. She kept her eyes on the ground and away from the statues.

"Okay," I said, tapping my foot, "Now what?" Sam spun me around and opened my backpack. She pulled out mini camcorder and flipped open the side.

"I'm going exploring." She smirked. We all objected at once.

"WHAT!" Carly spluttered.

"You can't go by yourself!" I yelled. Sam scoffed and started to walk away.

"Freddie go with her." Carly hissed.

"Are you crazy!" I whispered harshly so Sam wouldn't hear. Carly pushed me so I followed Sam, muttering under my breath.

"What do you want nub?" she said while messing with the camcorder. She was trying to figure out how to record something. I grabbed it from her and pushed the green button on the side.

"You press the green button to record and the red button to stop." I explained. I tossed the camera back to her. She caught it and messed around with it more. The eerie silence was really getting on my nerves and creeping me out.

"Freddie?" said asked timidly, "Do you hear any bugs chirping or anything?" I stopped and strained my ears. Nothing.

"I don't hear anything." I said. I shivered and goosed bumps rose up on my skin.

"I have this weird feeling that we're… being watched." Sam said, glancing around nervously. We walked in silence. It was the kind of silence that pounds in your eardrums and makes you just want to hear SOME kind of noise. A twig snapped behind us. I whirled around. Nothing. Just a stupid clown statue.

"Hey look at this!" Sam said excitedly. She ran over to one of the worn out tents. "Whoa, a freak show! Why aren't you in there Fredwad?" I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"C'mon Sam, let's go."

"Wait, I wanna go in!" she whined. I turned around and looked at her. She stuck out her bottom lip a little and pleaded. I literally couldn't resist.

"Okay okay, but only for a few minutes." I said, giving in to her puppy dog face.

"YAY!" she ripped open the tent door and walked in. It was disgusting. It wasn't real people, just wax figures. They still looked pretty real. I walked up the first exhibit.

_ The Zombie Man._

I looked up at the wax figure and flinched. It was a figure of a man with sickly green skin and scraggly gray hair. He face was angry and tired looking.

"Fredbag, look at this one!" Sam called.

_The Siamese Twins_

It was a figure of a little girl, but there was something on her head. I leaned in closer. It was a shriveled up baby looking thing. Their heads were joined at the temple. The little girl's face was twisted in pain as the little parasite sucked the life out of her. The parasite was shrunken and veiny. It's skin was purple and pasty.

"Why didn't they help her?" Sam whispered in disgust, "Why didn't someone stand up and take that girl to the hospital or something! Couldn't they see she was in pain! No, they locked her in a cage and called her a freak!" Sam was shaking with rage and tears were rolling down her cheeks. I looked at the figure again. A wave of sadness rolled over me as the little girl squeezed her eyes shut in pain. Sam was absolutely right. I put my arm around her in comfort and sighed.

'C'mon Sam," I said, "Let's get out of here." We walked out of the Freak Show tent and back into the night. A chilly breeze blew and a bloodcurdling scream pierced the air. Carly's scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't forget to check out iJust Wanna Live. It's what inspired me to write this!**

**Freddie's POV**

Carly's scream ripped across the November air. I grabbed Sam's arm and dragged her behind me.

"Ouch Fredward! Slow down!" She yelled. We ran across the carnival grounds to the direction of the scream. When we arrived, no one was there.

"Where did they go!" I said frantically. Sam scoffed at something on the ground. She picked it up and tossed it to me.

"Look, it's Gary the Ghost." She laughed. I threw the Peewee Baby on the ground and searched around some more. There was no sign that Carly or Griffin were here but the Peewee baby.

"Hey Fredward," Sam called, "Look over here." She was holding up a torn flap on one of the tents. I held the flap close to my face and examined it closely. I picked off a long piece of hair and froze. This wasn't Carly's hair. That means someone else was here too.

"Sam," I said shakily, "We need to find Carly and get the hell out of here."

"What? Chickening out already? Looks like I win the PearPad." She snickered.

"Sam listen to me!" I said shaking her shoulders, "We're not the only-" I was cut off by another scream. Sam darted towards the sound with me right behind her. We stopped at the House of Mirrors where whimpering could be heard. Sam walked in first.

"Carly?" she called softly. "Carly you here?" Sam's voice echoed off the mirrored walls eerily.

"Sam?" Carly peaked her head from behind a mirror. She flew into Sam's arms and started to sob uncontrollably.

"What's wrong Carly?" she said after Carly calmed down a bit. "Where's Griffin." Carly's pupils shrunk in terror.

"I don't know! We were walking around when something grabbed Griffin and dragged into the House of Mirrors." Carly said.

"Carly, h-help me!" Griffin's voice came from somewhere in the back.

"GRIFFIN!" Carly screamed and ran into the maze.

"Carly wait! You'll get lost!" I yelled after her. She didn't stop. Sam started to go after her but I grabbed her shoulder.

"No Fredbag!" she said struggling, "I have to help her!" I had to use both of my arms to restrain Sam. Suddenly, everything went quiet. Sam stopped trying to gnaw my arm off and listened for Carly's voice. Nothing.

"M-Maybe she found him." I suggested. Sam stared blankly ahead, no emotions on her face. Suddenly, she pulled out of my grasp and ran into the maze.

"Sam NO!" I ran in after her. I was surrounded by images of myself in the hundreds of mirrors around me. I felt along the walls for some kind of employee exit.

"What the- get off of me you creep!" I head Sam yelling a wall over. I panicked and did the running wall leap. I hoisted myself over and landed on the other side. Sam was huddled in a corner hugging her knees. There was another creepy clown statue right in front of her.

"It's okay Sam." I soothed, "They're just clowns."

"N-Not s-statues. P-People." Sam said in terror. The statue raised it arm and swung. I dodged out of the way of the knife in it's hand. I scooped Sam up into my arms and put her piggy-back style on my back. I ran under the clowns arm and sprinted around aimlessly. I needed to get the hell out of this place. In every mirror, there was a clown behind me, laughing at my helpless attempt at escape. I whirled around but there was nothing behind me. I kept running and running when my face hit something solid. A door. I jiggled the handle but it was locked.

"Sam, I need you to pick the lock!" I yelled urgently. Sam nodded wordlessly and pulled out her hairpin. She jammed it into the lock and the door swung open. I ran through and locked it behind me, sighing in relief. There was pounding on the other side but we were safe… For now at least.


	4. Random Rant

**Okay okay! I know this isn't a chapter but I have a question. Was anyone else as disappointed in iBeat the Heat as I was? I mean seriously, there was 0% Seddie at all. There are WAY too many Creddie moments in the recent episodes. I swear, if Carly and Freddie get any closer, I'm not gonna watch anymore. No, I'm not even kidding. I will stop watching iCarly if Sam and Freddie don't get together soon. **

**Sorry for my ranting. I'll update soon. I just have any inspiration for the next chapter (I FREAKING HATE YOU DAMN WRITERS BLOCK!)**

**Thanks to all my reviewers so far.**

** -PsychoticAppleSauce **


	5. Chapter 4

**Freddie's POV**

Sam huddled in a corner and hugged her knees. I noticed that she trembled ever so slightly. I scooted over closer and put my arm around her shoulders. Her eyes flickered to me for a second.

"I'm only letting you do this because I'm scared Freddison." Sam said. She snuggled deeper into my shoulder while her breathing started even out. I enjoyed this rare moment while Sam slept. I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Sam." I whispered though I knew she wouldn't hear me.

"Freddie…" Sam mumbled in her sleep. There was a bang on the door. Sam stirred uneasily and groaned. I pulled her into my lap and hugged her even though she didn't wake up. The pounding on the door continued but more rapidly. There was a final loud bang on the door that scared the chizz out of me. Sam jolted awake. She slowly looked down at her position, in my lap, then she looked up at my face. Sam jumped out of my lap and backed up.

"Er, thanks for being my pillow." She said tugging at her sleeve.

"No problem." I laughed nervously. We sat in silence for a while. Sam abruptly stood up and walked over to the door.

"Sam! Where are you going!" I yelled.

"We need to find Carly and Griffin." She said unlocking the door.

"Sam please come back." I begged. Sam ignored me and slipped out the door. I jumped up and hurried after her. We exited the House of Mirrors and into the chilly outside air. I shivered and crossed my arms. It was pitch black outside, no moon, stars or anything. It was unbelievable darkness. We crossed the food court and over to the Rockin' Roller Coaster. Sam stopped walking and stared at it.

"C'mon Sam, we gotta go. Please!" I said urgently, tugging at her arm.

"No, let's ride this first." She said running into the ride. I chased after her and caught her.

"Sam, we HAVE to go RIGHT NOW." I said firmly. She slapped my hand.

"You're not the boss of me." She shoved me into one of the cars and pushed the green start button. The car started to move. Sam hopped in next to me and pulled down the lap bar. The ride creaked and groaned as it climbed up the steep incline. I felt uneasy about this ride. It seemed really unsteady. Sam threw her hands in the air as the car reached the top of the hill. It gave a final groan and tip over the incline. We raced down the hill faster than a regular roller coaster should. I heard a deafening snap behind us. I turned around to see the track collapsing behind us. Sam grabbed Sam's arm and pointed frantically at the falling debris. Sam's eyes widened.

"Can someone make this thing go faster!" she screamed. The track was catching up with us as we reached another hill. The car raced down the hill, shaking uneasily. We were about to reach the bottom when the crack caught up with us. The car lurched backwards forcefully. Sam and I held onto the lap bar for dear life as we started to move backwards. Sam screamed as the car lost its grip on the track and fell into the piles of wood. Then everything went black.

**Yeah, this chapter sucks and its short. I cut it in half because I'm in a bad mood right now.**

** On a happier note, I saw Eclipse last night at the midnight premiere. Yeah I don't like Twilight but I have to say it was worth the two hours we had to wait in the theatre. The special effects and acting was very good. You should go see it. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Freddie's POV**

My eyes creaked open slowly as I tried to remember what the hell happened. I groaned and sat up rubbing my head. I was surrounded by piles of debris. Then I remembered; the roller coaster.

"Sam!" I called frantically. No answer. "SAM!" Silence. I ran to a pile of roller coaster and started to dig. I moved away boards and pieces of the metal track trying to find Sam.

"Freddison…" came a weak cry to my left.

"Sam!" I ran to the pile I thought Sam was in and dug around. I saw a glimmer of blonde hair and dug faster and finally reached Sam. I covered my mouth to keep myself from vomiting. Sam's leg from the knee down was twisted all the way around. Her eyes were squeezed tight in pain.

"What are you staring at dork?" Sam laughed weakly. A dribble of blood ran down her busted lip. "Freddie, your nose." I felt a liquid run out of my nose. I wiped it on my hand. Blood.

"I must have hit it." I laughed.

"You should take care of that." Sam said. I looked at her in shock. Her leg was broken almost beyond repair and she was worrying about a little bloody nose. I walked over to her and looked at her leg. It was stuck under a piece of board. I shifted the board an inch to move it. Sam screamed out in pain and clenched her fists.

"Sam I gotta move this." I said. Sam nodded and squeezed her eyes shut. I lifted the board another inch. She made a half scream half sob sound. I gritted my teeth and lifted the board off of Sam's leg and threw it. Sam made no sound. Her mouth was open and her eyes shut as she writhed in agony. I watched helplessly as she silently screamed. I rubbed her shoulder trying to comfort her. Sam gripped my hand and squeezed it so hard; I thought she was going to break it.

"Make. It. Stop." She panted/sobbed. Another one of Sam's screams ripped across the night sky.

"I'm trying!" I said with tears in my eyes. Sam screamed again and went limp. I sighed in relief. At least she wasn't in anymore pain. I took the time to twist her leg around the right way. Good thing my mom taught me how to set a broken bone. Sam's leg was finally the right was around. I picked her up and carried her piggy back to the food court. I found a secure stall and locked the door. I laid Sam down and used my jacket as a pillow for her.

I sat by myself, waiting for Sam to wake up. It must be horrible to go through that kind of pain. Usually, Sam never shows any indication that she's in pain. I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard a whimper. Sam was trying to sit herself up.

"No no Sam," I said pushing her back down very gently, "You need to rest."

"My leg," she said, "It's not twisted anymore."

"Yeah, I set it after you passed out."

"Thanks." Sam sighed. She winced and bit her lip. I put my hand on her cheek as the wave of pain passed over her. She leaned her head on my hand and kept her eyes shut. When she opened her eyes, I knew the pain wave had passed.

"I need to find Carly and Griffin." I mused.

"By yourself?" Sam said worriedly.

"You're not going anywhere." I said sternly. Sam sat back with a "humph" and grumbled. I stood up and unlocked the door. "Stay here and DON'T MOVE." I stepped out into the night, ready for anything.

I felt really bad leaving Sam by herself but I needed to find Carly and Griffin so we could get Sam out of there. I was almost out of the food court when I heard a scream. Sam's scream.

**Sam's POV**

So there I was. Sitting in excruciating pain doing nothing. Fredwart went to save his beloved Carly while I was alone. Another wave of pain washed over my leg. I gripped Freddie's jacket to stop from screaming. I've never felt anything this painful in my life. I seriously underestimated the pain of a broken leg. The handle on the door started to jiggle. My heart froze as the handle moved back and forth.

"Please open the door!" a familiar female voice said urgently. It almost sounded like Carly. I wrenched open the door expecting to see my brunette friend smiling at me. Instead, there was a red-headed clown holding a knife and smiling at me. He moved in closer just smiling. Smiling. He nudged my leg with his foot. I couldn't hold back the horrible scream the burst from my lungs. He tilted his head curiously and carefully picked up my mangled leg. He dropped it on the concrete ground. An even louder scream ripped from my throat. I wanted someone to just end the pain.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" A male voice screamed. It might have been Freddie but I was so overcome by the pain that I couldn't even tell. The clown staggered back as if someone pushed him. I fell backwards. Right onto my broken leg. My scream was so loud, even I wanted cover my ears. Stars popped before my eyes and I fell back against the wall. Then, a hand gripped my face. It sounded like crying and someone saying "it'll be okay Sam!" Then, I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 6

**Special Thanks to Snapplelinz for the wicked awesome reviews!**

**Sam's POV**

Whoa, everything is dark. What's on the side of my face? It's a hand I think. Freddie's hand?

"Freddie…" I mumbled, leaning into his hand.

"Freddie? It's Griffin." My eyes flew open. Griffin was smiling at me; his hand was on my face. I groaned and sat up. My leg throbbed painfully.

"Where's Freddie?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know." Griffin shrugged, "I just saw a clown in here and you on the floor."

"Well, where's the clown!"

"He left after I pushed him over." Griffin said proudly. I slowly hoisted myself into a standing position with my bad leg off the ground.

"We need to find Freddie." I said hopping to the door. I was exhausted from all the pain. I started to fall back when Griffin caught me in his arms and chuckled.

"Tired?" he laughed. He picked me up in his arms and kicked the door open. We walked out into the night and started towards the Funhouse.

"Where's Carly?" I asked finally. Griffin bit his lip and avoided my gaze.

"I don't know what happened to her." He said quietly.

**Freddie's POV**

No luck finding Carly at all. The only place I didn't look was the Funhouse because I didn't want to go in there alone. Plus, Sam was probably getting lonely by herself. I was really worried about her leg. I set it right so there shouldn't be any permanent damage after it heals. I wandered back into the food court. I saw the food stall where I left Sam and walked behind it. The door was swinging ajar. That's weird, I thought I closed it. I looked inside but there was nothing there. Even my jacket was gone.

"Sam? Sam?" I called out frantically. No answer. Rain started to fall as I searched for some trace of Sam. My mind turned for the worst. That the clown had gotten her. I shook away the thoughts and kept searching.

**Sam's POV**

Griffin kept walking towards the Funhouse in hope of finding Carly. He stopped at the entrance and hesitated. The building was a giant clown head. Griffin opened the door and walked inside. There were clowns everywhere. Clown statues, clown wallpaper, clown pictures. I buried my head in Griffin's (muscular) chest. As we walked deeper into the funhouse, the creepier it got. The happy clown pictures grew ugly and vicious looking. They had blood-smeared lips and ugly grins.

"I think we should turn back." I said shakily.

"We gotta find Carly." Griffin said firmly. We kept walking. Something creaked behind me, causing me to gasp. I could feel Griffin's arms starting to droop from carrying me so long.

"You should stop and rest." I told Griffin. He nodded and slowly leaned me against a wall. He flopped to the floor. He leaned against one of the clown statues that looked really real. The clown statue raised it arm. Wait!

"GRIFFIN LOOK OUT!" I screamed. The clown's fist slammed against Griffin's skull. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and Griffin crashed to the floor. The clown's eyes flickered to me. He smiled and walked towards me. I scooted back into the corner and screamed. The clown's arms grabbed me and hoisted me over his shoulder and took me deeper into the Funhouse.

**Freddie's POV**

I arrived at the Funhouse entrance. The door was already open which meant someone was already here. I cautiously walked in and went down the hallway. I noticed the pictures of bloody clowns and terrified people. I heard screaming from deeper in the Funhouse. I sprinted down the hallway until I came to a large room. There were fifteen doors to choose from. I groaned and walked through one.

**Sam's POV**

The clown dropped my roughly on my leg. A scream ripped from my throat as he slammed the door.

"Sam?" A voice called from a darkened corner.

"Carly?" I said panting from the pain. Carly walked out of the corner. She ran over and hugged me.

"Sam! Where've you been?" She said smiling.

"Ow, watch the leg." I said. Carly looked at me leg and gasped.

"What did you do this time?"

"Bad decisions."

"Where's Freddie… And Griffin!" Carly asked. I averted my gaze to the floor. Carly's smiled drooped sadly as we knew what probably happened to them. "You loved him didn't you?" Carly said quietly.

"Who Griffin?"

"No. Freddie." I stared at Carly in disbelief.

"No way! He such a dork." I tried to deny. Carly raised an eyebrow. "Okay, yes. I love him." I admitted. Carly squealed and hugged me again.

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?" A creepy voice said behind me. I looked around to see the clown standing over me with a knife.

**Hey! Sorry about all the POV hopping but I have to get the story told from everyone's perspective. **

**Usually I don't so this but I would like to recommend some music. Search "River Flows in You" in YouTube or iTunes. (Yes it might pop up a Twilight song) but listen to it anyway. It's a piano song. The song is almost sad but also beautiful at the same time. Search it. You won't regret it. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Sam's POV**

The clown took a step towards me. I scooted back into a corner and growled like an angry animal. The clown grabbed my arm and raised it to his face. He took a deep whiff of my wrist and smiled. His eyes were blood red and focused on my arm. **(A/N: He is NOT a vampire to all you crazy Twilight Fangirls) **He put the knife to my arm and in a quick motion, he left a deep gash. Blood ran down my arm and onto the floor. The clown licked the blood off my arm and dropped it. I scooted deeper in the corner as he walked out of the little cage. He swung the door closed behind him and locked it.

"Carly?" I chocked out finally. She slid over next to me and held up her cut arm too.

"Why did he lick your arm?" she asked, puzzled. "He only took my blood in a container." I shrugged and wiped the clown drool off my arm.

"This is so nasty." I said. The clown spit was think and green. Suddenly, my arm started to burn. At first, it was a dull throb. Then it started to intensify.

"Sam! What's wrong!" Carly said frantically as I huddled in a ball clutching my arm.

"MY ARM!" I screamed. "It's BURNING!" I waved my arm up and down, shaking off some of the goo. A giant glob of it landed on Carly's hand. It started to sizzle as it burned her skin.

"AHHH!" she screamed. "What IS this stuff!" I clawed at my arm trying to tear off the acid goo, only making the pain worsen in the process. I accidently slammed my arm against the wall. When it hit, the goo loosened a bit on my arm.

"Carly! It reacts to pain!" I yelled. She nodded and hit her hand against the ground. The goo slid off her hand and melted into the floor. I gave my arm a final whack and the goo fell off. I sighed in relief as it disappeared. My arm was covered in burns but nothing to serious. Freddie, wherever you are, please hurry.

**Freddie's POV**

Okay, I had no idea where the hell I was. There were doors everywhere, Sam's missing, and I haven't seen Griffin since we got here. I studied each door closely. They all looked about the same. I opened one cautiously. I stood to the side as I opened it just in case. Knives flew out of the door right past me. Okay, not that one. I looked at each door again. One of them had a VERY small "S" on the bottom corner. I stood to the side and opened it. Nothing happened. I took a step inside. Still nothing. I started to walk down the hallway. A sign popped out of the floor (scaring the crap out of me in the process) that said "You choose wisely." I nodded to myself and kept walking. I heard labored breathing and moans from the cages around me. It was like walking through an animal shelter but with people. An arm came flying through the bars and grabbed my shirt.

"Little boy!" an old man wheezed, "Get me out of here! Please! He's going to eat us!"

"Who?" I stuttered.

"He's a cannibal. One who feasts on human flesh!" I patted the old man's skinny arm.

"Don't worry old man." I sat smiling, "I'll get everyone out of here. I promise." The arm retreated back into the cell.

"Thank you! God bless you." The man cried. I kept walking down the hallway. The clown was a cannibal? That meant he was going to eat Carly and Sam. God, I need to hurry. I heard footsteps coming down the hall so I dove behind statue. The clown came down and unlocked one of the cells. He pulled out a muscular teenage boy, probably my age but I couldn't see his face, and dragged him along the floor.

"Let me go man! Please! I have a girlfriend!" The teen struggled but couldn't get loose. I followed the clown down the hallway where he moved a giant picture, revealing a door. As the door swung closed, I slipped through and hid behind a plant. Carly and Sam were watching the clown in horror as he dragged the boy across the floor and slammed him on a table. The teen had sandy blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hello ladies." The clown spoke for the first time. His voice was like dragging nails down a chalkboard.

"Help me!" The boy cried.

"I just wanted to show you what will become of you in a couple hours." He rasped. He pulled out his knife and lifted it into the air.

"Please! I can't die! Don't!" the teen sobbed. The clown brought down the knife into the teen's chest. He gave a weak twitch and moved no more. Carly looked away quickly and Sam just stared.

But that wasn't it.

The clown opened the guy's chest and pulled out his heart. He smiled and took a bite out of it. This time, Sam looked away. The clown finished up the heart and pulled the body over his shoulder.

"I'll see you soon." He said. The clown closed the door and silence filled the room. Sam's face was green and Carly was rocking back and forth in a corner. I snapped my fingers at Sam. She looked up and smiled widely. I put my fingers to my lips and moved over to the cage.

"Freddie! You came to save us!" she whispered. I nodded and looked at the lock on the cage. Combination lock. I kneeled down and put my ear to the lock as I twisted it. Twist three times, then back two, then one. I pulled the lock hard and it popped off the cage. Carly snapped up at the noise and noticed me. She smiled and got to her feet. I swung open the cage door. Sam climbed out and stretched. Carly hopped out and brushed herself off. I put my ear to the door and listened. Nothing. I opened it and walked out cautiously, checking every corner. I signaled the girls to follow me. We noiselessly went down the hallway. When we arrived at the human cages, I paused.

"Freddie let's go." Sam whispered urgently.

"Hold on." I said, walking over to the lock. I worked out the combination and opened the door. A group of people, ages ranging from teens to the old man, walked out thanking me quietly. We all ran for the exit of the funhouse. Out the door maze, up the hallway, past the pictures, right to the door where the clown was waiting for us.


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, check out the poll on my profile. If you haven't read iAm Weak or The Stuffed Tiger, I encourage you to do so before voting. It's a contest between me and xTheShatteredOnex for most depressing story.**

** Freddie's POV**

The clown glared down at us. His arms and legs were spread so escaping was impossible.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said staring straight at me. My insides tightened at his hateful glare. Sam whimpered and hid behind me. The clown reached behind his back and unhooked something. He pulled a bloody axe from behind his back and raised it above his head.

"RUN!" I screamed. Nobody moved an inch. The clown laughed and grabbed my arm dragging me past the crowd of scrawny people. No one moved to help me from the clown's clutches. Sam's face was white and terrified. Carly was trying to push past all the people running from the building but was carried out with them along with Sam. The clown opened the rusty cage door and tossed me in there. He cackled and locked the door.

"You will make a nice replacement to the meals you just cost me." He croaked, lumbering away. I stood there for a moment to process what just happened. I sat down and leaned my back against the grungy wall. At least Sam and Carly got away with the other prisoners. There was a groan from the darkened corner of the cage. I crawled over and saw a person facing the wall asleep.

"Griffin?" I whispered. He groaned and rolled over. There was a deep gash across his stomach and chest. He was shivering and moaning in his sleep. I started to notice the temperature dropping every minute, soon I was shivering just like Griffin. Who knows how long he's been here. I crossed my arms to try and conserve body heat without using too much energy. I knew the end was coming so I didn't try and fight when the clown grabbed me by the collar out of the cage. He dragged me down the hallway into a room. The walls were white and spattered with blood. It smelled like rotting flesh and…death.

"HELP ME!" a voice screamed from behind a door. "HE'S EATING PEOPLE!" The clown threw the axe at the door without looking. It the door with a "thunk" and it went quiet. A giant puddle of blood came flowing out from under the door. The clown threw me on the blood-stained table and left the room. I closed my eyes and waited for the end to come. The door creaked open and someone walked in.

"Just get it over with." I said, my eyes still shut.

"Okay, if that's what you want." Sam said. My eyes snapped open. Sam was leaning on the table smiling at me. She untied the straps around my arms and helped me off the table.

"Let's get the hell out of here." I said. She limped after me, grimacing in pain. I hoisted her on my back and kept running. The clown burst out of a room behind me. He chased after us, bellowing in rage.

"COME BACK HERE!" he screamed. I kept running. Sam buried her head in my shoulder and whimpered.

"Hold on Sam." I said running faster. As I ran past the cages I stopped. Griffin. I turned around and dove into Griffin's cage. I hid in the dark corner, hugging Sam to my chest. The clown ran bye the cages and turned the corner.

"Wait here." I whispered to Sam. I crawled over to Griffin and shook his shoulder. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Aw man." He moaned, "My chest." He sat up and rubbed his forehead.

"Griffin, we need to get out of here NOW." I told him urgently. Griffin stood up and wobbled a bit. I picked up Sam again and we started to move. We ran down the hall with Griffin wheezing behind me.

"Freddie, I can't do it." He panted , collapsing to the ground.

"Griffin please get up." I begged him. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Griffin by the shirt. The clown started to drag him away when Sam threw her shoe at him. He dropped Griffin and whirled around. I could see him targeting Sam. Griffin stood up and started to run with me on his heels. The clown lumbered after us yelling and screaming. I was about to go out the door when Sam was suddenly lifted from my back.

"You look awful." The clown cackled. He held Sam up by her arms and nudged her broken leg with his foot. Sam bit back a scream and closed her eyes. "No scream? How about now!" he laughed kicking her leg with full force. It wasn't a normal scream that ripped from Sam's throat. It was so horrible, I cringed and squeezed my eyes shut for a second.

"I think I'll eat you first." He said. I ran at the clown and punched him in the stomach causing him to drop Sam. I caught her in my arms before she hit the ground. I sprinted to the door pausing to look back. The clown pulled a knife from his shoe and threw it straight at me. I knew there was no time to move away from the knife so I closed my eyes and waited for the end. There was a splatter of liquid on my face. I opened my eyes to see an old man standing in front of me.

"What-? You-?" I spluttered. The old man that I saved earlier turned around and smiled feebly at me.

"Y-You saved my life kid," he panted, blood running down his chin. "Here I am, repaying my debt." The man gave a laugh and fell to the floor.


	10. Chapter 9

**I have to say a HUGE thank you to SarcasticDreams! Your review made me feel happy and fuzzy =) Thank You very very very very very very much!**

**Freddie's POV**

The old man lay still on the ground as I stared in shock. The clown, distracted by the bloodshed, swooped down on the old man's body. I ran with Sam in my arms out the door and into the night air.

"Wait Freddie," Sam said suddenly, "Put me down."

"WHAT! Are you crazy!" I yelled.

"Trust me." Sam said. I gulped and gently put Sam on the ground. She pulled a knife out from under her arm.

"Quick, hide!" She hissed at me. I ducked behind a trash can and kept an eye on her. "Freddie! Catch!" she tossed me a knife she had hidden in her pocket.

"What's the plan?" I whispered, catching the knife.

"You'll see." She said back. The clown came tumbling out of the Funhouse, his face smeared with the old man's blood. He walked closer and closer to Sam, smiling as he saw another meal was in order. Sam raised the knife and plunged it into her arm. Blood ran down her arm like a fountain. The clown nearly went crazy. Sam turned and looked at me like some kind of signal. I looked at the knife in my hand and knew. I charged, raising the knife. The clown slapped the knife out of my hand and kicked me into a wall. I sank to the ground, my head drooping.

"I'm too smart for you." The clown cackled. He grabbed my arm and took a bite out of it. His teeth were like fangs as they sunk into my flesh. Sticky green goo was left behind on the wound. I screamed in agony as rain started to fall. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed in the inky black sky. The rain was pouring down in buckets as my arm started to burn. The lightning flashed again and I could see Sam moving towards something. Finally, Sam's fingers closed around something as she crawled towards the clown who was laughing. She hoisted herself up on one leg and hobbled up behind the clown. Lightning flashed and Sam's arm was raised in the air with a knife in her hand. She brought down the knife on the back of the clowns head. It pierced through his skull and pushed itself into his brain. The clown roared and punched Sam back before falling to ground. He yelled and screamed in pain and anger. Then, he gave a feeble twitch and moved no more.

"Sam?" I whispered through the rain. "Sam?"

"Over here nub." I heard a voice call. Sam was sitting up, smiling brightly. Her blonde curls were soaked and dripping. Needless to say, she looked beautiful. I picked her up in my arms and started walking.

"Sam, you are one of the craziest people I've ever met…And the bravest."

"What do you mean?" Sam smirked.

"I've never seen a girl with a broken leg take down a sadistic man-eating clown with only a knife." I chuckled. Sam blushed and leaned her head against my chest. I stopped walking and looked down at her. She looked back up at me with her crystal blue eyes. Next thing I know, she was kissing me…And I was kissing her back. We sat there in the rain, kissing, just like in those sappy romance movies.

"Freddie? Sam?" I voice called from behind us. I turned around to see Carly and Griffin running up to us. Carly pulled us both into a bear hug.

"I'm so glad you guys are safe." Carly sobbed. I patted her on the back and smiled. Griffin was smiling too. The gash on his chest had stopped bleeding. We walked together, talking about our adventures in the abandoned Carnival. When we reached the gate, it had been closed and locked from the outside. Just as it was when we walked in. Griffin put Carly on his back and pulled himself over with ease. I put Sam on my back and took a few minutes to hoist myself over. I landed with a thud on the other side.

Griffin went over to the car and pulled out a gallon of gasoline and some matches. He drenched the gate and handed us each a match. We all threw them at once and watched as the fire spread to the carnival. As we drove away, the last thing I saw was the Funhouse crumbling to the ground. Sam stirred in her sleep on my shoulder and whimpered. I put my arm around her and sighed contently. I think I'll buy her the PearPad anyway.

**YAY! That's the end! Let me just say that I love all you guys who reviewed. You're awesome! Thanks for the Favs and Story Alerts. They mean so much to me. This is probably my best story yet and I had so much fun writing this and please look for my new stories in the future! BYE!**

** =Jamie**


End file.
